Natalina
by PrincessaRosalinda12
Summary: A Nat and Rosalina story with a cross of the Zoey 101 cast


Natalina

A true love story

Narrator: Our story begins with a simple love story .A story of love and surprises. Come here characters so we can introduce you to the audience. The first is Nat Wolff.

Nat: Hi I'm Nat Wolff. My story is I like this girl Rosalina but I don't really think that she notices me or even like me.

Narrator: Next up is Rosalina.

Rosalina: Hey Rosalina here. I've noticed that Nat acts weird. Every time he sees me. I wonder why.

Narrator: Now our story begins.

Nat walks to Rosalina's door and knocks

Nat: Hey Rosalina. How are you doing?

Rosalina: Good very good you?

Nat: Ok do you want to go for a walk in the park?

Rosalina: Sure.

Nat and Rosalina walk to the park

Nat: It's a beautiful day out huh?

Rosalina: Yeah it's great. But Nat can I ask you what makes you so nervous when you see me every time and I demand an explanation.

Nat: Well if you really want the truth. I like you I really do and you are the smartest girl I have ever met in my entire life. You are my world.

Rosalina: Oh Nat that is so sweet of you and you are what makes me happy all of the time. you are my inspiration. You are what I live for.

Nat: Is that really true Rosalina because I thought that you wouldn't notice me or even like me.

Rosalina: Nat that is not true I have always noticed you.

Nat: Then why have you never told me.

Rosalina: I wanted to tell but I couldn't. But did you mean everything that you said.

Nat: Of course I did all those things that I said was all true. Those words are how I feel about you all the time.

Rosalina: Oh Nat that is so sweet of you.

Nat: you are the reason I have wrote great songs because they all about you and I feel about you.

Rosalina: Nat what about the next time we go on tour and the girls will maul you?

Nat: Well when I am finishing my song I will tell them that to not maul me and we are together.

Rosalina: But what if they beat me up?

Nat. They won't because I will protect you the whole way.

Rosalina: Thanks Nat.

Nat: No problem.

The door bell rings

Nat: I'll get it. Hey cooper what's up?

Cooper: Hey Nat. can I come in?

Nat: Sure.

Cooper: Hey Rosalina. Okay I came to tell you guys that there is a welcome back party to celebrate your coming back.

Nat: That is so awesome.

Rosalina: yeah that is great. It will be great to see the guys again I was starting to miss little Alex.

Nat: Oh yeah Cooper me and Rosalina got something to tell you. Rosalina would you like to tell him?

Rosalina: Of course Nat. Okay Me and Nat had decided to start fresh on being girlfriend and boyfriend. So we have put our past behind us and become official boyfriend and girlfriend.

Cooper: Wow congratulations you two.

Nat and Rosalina: Thanks.

Cooper: Well I have to go. See you later

Nat: bye coop.

Rosalina: see ya cooper.

Nat closes the door

Rosalina: Do you think he was shocked when we told him?

Nat: I don't know I couldn't tell.

Rosalina: Well I better get home so I can get ready for the party.

Nat: Want me to walk you home my girlfriend?

Rosalina: Why yes my boyfriend you may walk me home.

* * *

At Rosalina's home doorstep

Rosalina: Thanks for walking me home Nat.

Nat: No problem. You know that I can always walk you home.

Rosalina: you are the most handsome and best boyfriend ever.

Nat: yeah I know well see you in a little bit Rosalina.

Rosalina: okay.

(At the party, a few minutes before Rosalina and Nat come)

Cooper: Okay everyone I have to tell you. I went to go see how Nat and Rosalina was doing and it turns out that they had put everything behind them and they had decided to start over as boyfriend and girlfriend.

Qaasim: Oh I just got a text from Nat he said he and Rosalina are on their way up.

Cooper: (Whisper) okay everyone we hide and then jump out and then say surprise.

Alex, Thomas, David and Qaasim: (whisper) Okay.

Nat: Hey where is everyone?

Rosalina: I don't know maybe we-

Alex, Thomas, David, Qaasim and Cooper and Kristina: SURPRISE!

Nat: hey guys, it's great to see you guys again.

Thomas: you too man. I have to say that I have missed you guys so much.

David: Cooper told us you guys that you decided to put everything behind you and become boyfriend and girlfriend.

Rosalina: It's true me and Nat had decided to start new. So we are now true boyfriend and girlfriend.

Alex: hey Rosalina I was starting to miss you.

Rosalina: Alex is that you. Wow you have grown big.

Alex: Thanks you grown big too.

Qaasim: All right you know why we are here... LET'S PARTY.

* * *

10 minutes later

Cooper: Before we leave Nat and Rosalina would like to say some words.

Nat: Hey Guys thanks for everything and I just want to say is that me and Rosalina are glad to have such good friends.

Rosalina: Yeah it is great to have you guys.

Nat: That is all I have to say. Ready to go Rosalina, Alex come on Dad's going to pick you up.

Rosalina: Okay all ready to go.

Alex: Same here.

(At Rosalina's house doorstep)

Nat: well here we are. Well see you later.

Rosalina: Yeah bye good night.

Nat: Night.

The next day

* * *

Nat's phone rings

Nat: (speaks groggily) Hello what wait calm down why are you crying wait stop now take a deep breath and tell me what is wrong. WHAT! Are you okay? Okay well I'm coming.

(At Rosalina's house doorstep)

Nat: Rosalina open the door it's me Nat.

Rosalina: (Crying) Nat I'm so glad you are here someone broke into my house and left this mean note that says "If you know what is good for you, you'll stay away from Nat.

Nat: Are you okay because I see something red on your arm.

Rosalina: when I was coming downstairs the person saw me and pushed me and then cut me I blacked out and when I woke up I was bleeding.

Nat: oh man here (he cuts a piece of his clothing) I'll wrap it around your arm and then you can come with me to my house so we can clean it properly and put a bandage on it.

Rosalina: thanks Nat I love you.

Nat: I love you too. I'll call Alex so he can open the door for us.

Rosalina: Thanks Nat. I feel tired.

Nat: Okay do you want to sleep in my arms?

Rosalina: yes please and thank you Nat.

Nat: Your welcome Rosalina.

Alex: Nat where are you left real quickly.

Nat: Rosalina called because someone broke into her house and left her a mean note.

Alex: Wow is she okay?

Nat: yeah she's okay except she has a bloody arm apparently the person cut and knocked her out.

Alex: oh no is she alright.

Nat: yeah she is fine. Right now she is sleeping in my arms oh she just woke up do you want to talk to her?

Alex: okay. Hey Rosalina how are you?

Rosalina: (now fully awake) hi Alex. How are you

Alex: okay but are you okay?

Rosalina: I'm fine now.

Alex: Okay can I talk to Nat?

Rosalina: Okay. Nat, Alex wants to talk to you.

Nat: Okay Alex I need you to unlock the door so me and Rosalina can get in then I need you to go to the bathroom and get the first aid kit so I can clean Rosalina's wound. Okay

Alex: Got it unlock door then get first aid kit. See ya in a little bit bro.

* * *

5 minutes later

Nat: here we are.

Nat opens the door

Nat: okay you sit on the couch and I will get the first aid kit. Alex, me and Rosalina are here you can come and talk to her.

Alex: Okay Hey Rosalina. How are you?

Rosalina: okay how about you?

Alex: okay.

Nat: I got the first aid kit. Okay Rosalina this will only take 2 minutes.

Rosalina: okay

After the two minutes

Nat: all done.

Rosalina: Wow that was short

Nat: told you that it would only take 2 minutes.

Rosalina: I guess you did.

Nat: okay now you just have to be careful not to move it too much because if you do it will hurt more.

Rosalina: Okay got it. Thanks Nat you were a big help

Nat: No problem you know that you can call me anytime.

Rosalina: wait I don't have anywhere to sleep.

Nat: yes you do you can sleep here tonight.

Rosalina: Thanks Nat you always comfort me.

Nat: Your Welcome Rosie.

Narrator: While Nat and Rosalina watch a funny movie when a thunderstorm happens.

Rosalina: (screams) Nat help me. (She hides her face behind the covers.

Nat: Rosalina what's wrong? Are you hurt?

Rosalina: Now I'm not hurt. It's that... I'm scared of thunderstorms they bring lighting and then you get hit by them. I just don't like it. (She runs into Nat and Alex's bedroom, Nat chases after Rosalina but can't find her.)

Nat: Alex Have you seen Rosalina? I can't find her.

Alex: Yeah she went in the bathroom but she said that will be out in an hour

Nat: okay thanks. (Sits and waits for Rosalina to come out of the bathroom).

Rosalina: (Comes out of the bathroom and sees Nat.) Hey Nat.

Nat: Hey are you okay? Because you ran out before I could comfort you.

Rosalina: yeah I'm fine it was just the thunderstorm that's all.

Nat: okay. Let's go finish our movie.

Alex: oh you guys were watching a movie can I watch with you guys?

Rosalina: Sure and you know what let's call the rest of the guys over here

Nat: Sure.

Nat calls the guys and Rosalina restarts the movie and Alex makes the snacks. All stop at the sound of the doorbell ring.

Thomas: Did someone call their friends for movie night.

Nat, Rosalina and Alex: We did.

Rosalina: You guys welcome to movie night. For tonight we will be watching a movie called shinushya.

Kristina: What's shinushya because I have never heard of it?

Rosalina: Oh well Nat got it from his friend from PCA Chase Matthews.

Thomas: Well is it good?

Nat: Guys look Chase said that he, Michael and Logan

And Dustin said that they thought it was good.

David: well let's watch it

Alex turns on the movie and pushes play

The group saw and heard a chopstick and screaming and then the movie ended. Everyone's face shows an oh my gosh expression on them. Rosalina and Kristina heads and bodies are under sheets when Rosalina and Kristina start to cry

Nat: Shhhhh don't cry Rosalina it's over the movie is over Shhhhh. you too Kristina doesn't cry

Rosalina and Kristina: It was so scary.

Both hug

Rosalina goes to sit next to Nat

Rosalina: Nat can you hug me until I calm down?

Nat: Sure Rosalina. Hey guys do you think that maybe we can find a funny movie. Rosalina I need to go call chase and talk to him okay?

Rosalina: Okay and also tell him I said to come and visit oh and also tell him to bring Zoey, Michael, Logan and Lola and Quinn. I missed them so much.

Nat: okay I will.

Nat called chase [the conversation is below]

**Nat: hello**

**Chase: hello**

**Nat: Chase its Nat**

**Chase: Nat I haven't heard from you in years how are you?**

**Nat: I'm okay man. How are thing at PCA?**

**Chase: It's Okay.**

**Nat: That's good because Rosalina misses you and Zoey and Michael and Logan and Lola and Quinn**

**Chase: She does well Zoey misses her too and all of you.**

**Nat: look Rosalina wants to know if you guys want to come over because she wants to see Zoey and you guys.**

**Chase: Sure why not [in the background] Chase can you ask him if I can talk to Rosalina I miss her so much.**

**Chase: sure Nat can-**

**Nat: I heard and of course. Rosalina Zoey wants to talk to you.**

**Rosalina: Zoey! Oh my gosh No way. gimme. Hello**

**Zoey: Hello is this Rosalina**

**Rosalina: Yeah is this Zoey**

**Zoey: yeah it is. How are you?**

**Rosalina: I'm great how are you?**

**Zoey: good. listen I overheard Nat and Chase and heard that we could come visit you and everyone.**

**Rosalina: Yeah I heard I can't wait to see you. But well are you and chase together?**

**Zoey: well that depends are you and Nat together?**

**Rosalina: yes**

**Zoey: well then yes**

**Rosalina: that's great.**

**Zoey: hey when can me, chase, Lola, Quinn, Michael and Logan come and visit you guys**

**Rosalina: Um I don't know let me ask Nat. Nat when can Zoey and the others come and visit?**

**Nat: um they can come visit tomorrow if they want to**

**Rosalina: Kay thanks. Zoey he said that you guys can come over tomorrow if that is bad.**

**Zoey: okay I'll go tell the rest of the guys. Well look I have to study but I'll call you when we are in the area okay.**

**Rosalina: okay bye Zoey**

Rosalina and Zoey hang up the phone

Rosalina: Nat I'm going to go to sleep so I can have a lot of energy for when I meet Zoey and the others at the airport.

Nat: okay good night Rosalina.

Rosalina: good night Nat. Good night every one

Alex, Thomas, David, Qaasim, Kristina: Good night

Thomas: I should leave so I can get some sleep. Bye Nat

David: what he said. Night

Qaasim: night man. Take care.

Kristina: Night Nat see you in the morning.

Nat: Bye guys and thanks for coming to movie night

* * *

[The next day]

Rosalina wakes up and takes a shower, she finishes and heads to the kitchen and sees Nat making breakfast.

Rosalina: morning Nat.

Nat: morning Rosalina what would you like for breakfast?

Rosalina: pancakes and eggs and bacon.

Nat: Well I thought you might say that so I already made it for you.

Rosalina: wow you did it that fast.

Nat: yeah because I knew that you may like it.

Rosalina: thanks Nat. what time are we going to go get Zoey and the others?

Nat: 12:00 PM

Rosalina: okay done my breakfast

Nat: wow that fast.

Rosalina: Well Zoey used to call me a fast eater.

Nat: okay well I'm going to go get Alex up and we should be down in a little bit okay?

Rosalina: okay. I'll just watch TV.

5 minutes later Alex and Nat come down the stairs

Nat: Ready to go. I'll call the guys so we can go together.

Rosalina: okay.

Thomas, Qaasim, David, and Cooper and Kristina come to the door

Thomas: hey Nat

Qaasim: hey

David: hey man

Cooper: hello Nat

Kristina: hey.

Nat: hey guys ready to go.

Thomas, Qaasim, David, Cooper, Kristina, Alex, and Rosalina: Yes now let's go.

At the airport the group waits for Zoey, Chase, Michael, Logan, Lola, and Quinn to come out of the gate and as they wait Rosalina gets a call from Zoey that they are coming now and in 5 minutes Rosalina sees them.

Rosalina: Zoey! I can't believe you came it is so great to see you again.

Zoey: and you too Rosalina well let's go

Rosalina: okay

At Nat's house

Zoey: wow this is awesome. So let's get to some introducing

Rosalina: Kay Zoey this is Nat

Zoey: hi

Rosalina: This is Alex Nat's little Brother.

Zoey: hi

Rosalina: this is Qaasim

Qaasim: how do you do

Zoey: just fine.

Rosalina: this is Thomas

Thomas: hello

Zoey: hey

Rosalina: Zoey this is Cooper

Cooper: hey thanks for coming.

Zoey: [whisper to Rosalina] Does he always wear a suit?

Rosalina: [whispers back] yes he does he is the manager for the band.

Zoey: oh I get it

Rosalina: and Zoey this is Kristina and David

Kristina: hi

David: hi

Zoey: but weren't you the bass payer in the band?

Rosalina: yes but Nat didn't know who to kick out of the band so he kept both of us so now I am the 2nd guitar player in the band.

Zoey: oh okay I get it now. Well know I can introduce you to my friends. Rosalina this is Chase

Chase: Hi

Zoey: This is Michael

Michael: hi it's great to be here.

Zoey: Lola

Lola: hi I love New York

Zoey: Logan

Logan: hi

Zoey: this is Quinn

Quinn: hi

Zoey: and that's every one

David: wow there are a lot of you but how do you and Rosalina know each other.

Zoey: well we went to the same kindergarten together and then we became best friends and then we grew up together.

Nat: wow that's great.

Rosalina: so where will you guys are staying?

Zoey: we are staying at the Hilton hotel

Rosalina: oh fancy.

Zoey: so we are going to check in and then we can go out for dinner Kay?

Rosalina: Kay bye Zoey

Zoey: bye.

(Zoey and her friends leave)

Rosalina: Well we better hurry and clean ourselves so we can go to dinner. I'll go first. (Goes upstairs)

Nat: wow she seems pretty happy.

David: yeah.

25 minutes later, everyone was dressed and ready to go to dinner.

Nat: Hey Rosalina I'm so glad that you are happy to see Zoey

Rosalina: It's great but I don't mind after dinner going on a walk through the park and say maybe using you violin music box and dancing.

Nat: I would like to do that my girlfriend and by the way I have a present for you but I can't show you yet but you will see on our date okay.

Rosalina: okay. Okay let's go guys.

The gang meets Zoey and the others and all got in the limousine and headed to burger king. After everyone left they went to a fair that was down the road and did everything by the time they finished it was around 9:00 pm so Zoey decided that it was time to get some sleep on the ride back chase and Nat were talking.

Chase: so Nat how was shinushya?

Nat: good but it scared Rosalina and Kristina. (Laughs)

Rosalina: (shocked) Nat! (Hits him on the arm)

Nat: I was joking with him.

Rosalina: Okay it's just that it was so scary.

Zoey: that is what my brother Dustin said

Rosalina: oh I forgot about Dustin how is he?

Zoey: great he has a girlfriend now

Rosalina: he does I didn't know it. What's her name?

Zoey: Tawni. They met at the lounge and he said that it was love at first sight. They are dating for 5 years now and still are now.

Rosalina: Wow that was the same way with me and Nat. Right Nat... Nat?

(Nat was asleep)

Rosalina: Aww he fell asleep (Rosalina gasps) Zoey look at chase

Zoey: What (Looks at chase who fell asleep)

Rosalina: aww our boys are asleep

Zoey: yeah but we should get some sleep too okay so night Rosalina

Rosalina: Night Zoey see you in the morning

* * *

The Next day

Nat: Chase how are things with Zoey.

Chase: Well i plan to propose to Zoey but i don't want to make it all cheeky

Nat: well i was planning on doing the same thing but to say you want to do it at the place where you first met. So where did you first meet at pca?

Chase: well...oh um the first place we met was the flagpole. It was where i bumped my head and fell and she helped me up. That was the first place we met.

Nat: wow that is cool.

Chase: So where was the place where you and Rosalina met Nat

Nat: well we met every day and i did not have the will to speak to her because every time i tried i talked in a british accent. To admit i was scared to talk to her. But she said she wanted to join the band and i guess that was when i did not speak in a british accent.

Chase: wow you my friend had a problem before but look at you now got a great brother a lovely girl friend and a band

Nat: well look at you you have a girlfriend and great friends.

* * *

In the bedroom Rosalina and Zoey had listened to the whole conversation that nat and chase were talking about even the part where chase is going to propose to zoey.

Zoey: Rosie did you hear that chase is going to propose to me

Rosalina: yeah i did congragulations zoe but i have to tel you something about me and nat

Zoey: What (she sees something on rosie's finger) Rosie are you engaged to nat.

Rosalina: yeah i am he did it before you came to new york

Zoey: well congragulations shh i hear the boys coming we better pretend sleep until they come and wakes us up.

Rosalina: okay (gets in her bed and zoey gets in her own bed).

* * *

Nat: okay you get zoey and i will get rosalina

Chase: okay (walks to zoey's bed and picks her up. zoey sceams)

zoey: chase put me down now come put me down

Chase: nope sorry zoe can't do that i need to show you something.

zoey: what

Chase: can't tell you it would not be a surprise.

Nat: you too missie i need to show you something


End file.
